


七根葡萄

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 她奶声奶气朝谁喊着，全圆佑吓得筷子都滑掉，对方小跑过来站到父女两人面前时他还在弯腰捡拾，突然抬头供血不足的眩晕加上那人又刚好站在逆光里，他就这么直愣愣地盯着人家的脸看过漫长的一分钟。确实是哥哥。女儿说得对。确实挺漂亮。女儿说得对。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 17





	1. 漂亮的才是哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 演员/幼教
> 
> 带娃文学

1/ 漂亮的才是哥哥 

/  
宥艺看了看屏幕顶端的时间，按下暂停将平板支架收起来合好，轻巧放到全圆佑的小桌板上，挨过去脸蛋贴着爸爸手臂，好奇他的航空杂志摊开这么久怎么还在同一页。

“动画片结束了？”

全圆佑偏过脸问她，女儿长长的睫毛扑闪两下。

“没有，每天只能看四十分钟，已经四十分钟了”

原来还有这种规定，全圆佑默默记录，点开屏幕看进度条离触底没多久，重新支起平板又稍微调暗亮度，声音轻缓。

“我觉得可以看完”

“但妈妈说...”

“现在是和爸爸在一起”

他打断地很急，稍微有点抗衡的意思，但生活痕迹毕竟深刻，自己缺席不短的时间还想立刻将对方从女儿的言行中抹去这种事任谁听都会觉得荒唐，全圆佑看她低头紧盯背带裤上的纽扣，连带着声音也不确定起来。

“还看吗，动画”

宥艺摇头，从甲壳虫形状的背包里翻出毛绒眼罩，自顾自戴上头顶，盖过眼睛前嘀咕一句“爸爸午安”。

全圆佑嗯了一声，想帮忙整理被角不能埋住呼吸，却发现女儿早就把自己照顾妥当，没有需要他显露出关心的地方。他悄悄叹气，伸手将遮光板拉到三分之一的位置停住。

他打开电量满格的GoPro，思考如何向节目组解释资料缺失的原因：时间太仓促来不及拍摄，机器装进行李箱没随身携带，周围乘客不愿意入镜就算在边角也不行。

这么想着，情绪就一点点沉下去。

宥艺和他不够亲近是事实，她足够懂事又是演员的女儿，想让她在镜头前表现好一些并不难，可这就和全圆佑当时答应来参加这档亲子真人秀的目的背道而驰。

修复父女关系，经纪人收起公事公办的腔调，声音因为诚恳而变温和，也许是一种迂回手段，却刚好敲到全圆佑的软肋。

全圆佑花满一周恶补教育理论，少见的慌乱，倒不是担心没贴牢称职父亲的标签对自己的公共形象有什么影响，他只是不愿意再把宥艺推远，往现有隔阂上再砌起一道砖。

胡乱发散的念头被打断，宥艺睡熟了，歪斜着倚靠过来，温热呼吸黏着他的手臂，全圆佑慢慢放松，心脏跳动着变软。

他半是乐观半是担忧，从挡板余下的空隙往外看，云朵被切割，棉花那样堆簇成几团只在边缘透出金色，更远处是一片白茫光亮的世界。

真的会顺利吗。

/  
全圆佑算是科班出身的演员，入行也有好几年，演过几个大热剧的配角，不温不火充其量就是有戏可接没太长空白期。去年年末转向大银幕演了部新秀导演的文艺片，选角准确加上对人物诠释到位，涌出不少明珠破尘的评论来，公司操作舆论是一方面，全圆佑自己厚积薄发的功劳也不小，总之是顺利向上走，不至于冲劲过猛脚步踉跄。

经纪人语重心长，埋头钻研演技这挺好，立足要用专业立稳这没错，可现在在娱乐圈不多栖就等于被淘汰。三百六十行，行行都乱串，模特驻综艺，演员出单曲，作家拍电影，偶像办画展。

“民谣太素，流行太俗，不如让我去学个架子鼓，说不定还能弄出点动静，就是辛苦保安拦一下抗议”

演员把圆珠笔支在下巴与桌面之间，挺自然地推导结论，并不打算掩饰语气里讥诮的笑意。

“你想得倒美”，经纪人瞪他一眼，“我们的意思是让你接个国民度高的综艺，差不多混个脸熟，说是真人秀但也有剧本，就当演戏了”

“行啊，演什么”

“演爸爸”

全圆佑旋着转椅的腿来不及收回来哐当撞上矮几，他弯下腰抱着膝盖想了好一会儿，疼痛顺着肌肉往上窜，真实得不像梦。

“我没听懂”

“亲子真人秀你和宥艺一起，你演爸爸她演女儿，本色出演，多简单”

演员半天没说话，五分钟之后才挺直脊背正经坐好。

“我想了想其实唱歌也不错”，他绷出个笑脸。

“没钱给你约歌”

“我有制作人朋友”

“全圆佑”，经纪人被他推诿地失去耐心语调也变强硬，“找你来是通知行程不是在和你打商量，人家主动来邀请，宥艺又不是之前没有曝光过，现在想打感情牌说要保护家人隐私，晚了”

用女儿来丰满自己的人设，真够无耻的，他们怎么敢，全圆佑觉得一阵恶心。长久的沉默，是竭力压抑在冰面下的嫌恶情绪，他站起来几步迈到门边想走，经纪人再次开口。

“我知道你在介意什么，可积极点想，你忙着拍戏没办法好好照顾宥艺，现在给你时间和她相处，不就是好机会”

“贴新标签？”

全圆佑抢白她。

“修复父女关系，你需要这个”

经纪人从办公桌后走出来站到门边替全圆佑按压把手，轻飘飘丢下炸弹，“她最近这段约会进行地很顺利你知道吗”，全圆佑有瞬间的失神，过两秒才重新和她对上视线，他张了张嘴没能发出声音，被人推进走廊才后知后觉。

如果她组成新的家庭，宥艺就会变成一颗弹珠，多余的不恰当的形状，再努力也塞不进七巧板的扁平框架里。

当做机会，当做机会。全圆佑做了个深呼吸，调出通讯录拨通那个疏于联络的号码。

/  
宥艺的随身行李箱是妈妈收拾的，递到全圆佑手里的同时交待出一大堆注意事项，问要不要列个清单放在箱子里，分层太多他不熟悉，东西紧着要用又找不到。

“没必要，儿童行李箱就这么小的空间，能有多难”

全圆佑蹲在箱子边翻得要发脾气，简直想冲回去大骂自己为什么要低估女人和女孩的周全程度，一袋发圈到底能放在哪里，水壶毛巾紧急药包，三天的行程要换出五天的衣物，薄纱裙面沙沙作响，勺子也磕着饭盒叮叮当当。

担心挡到同一空间里的其他人，他让宥艺跟着自己移动到角落，小姑娘披散着头发也没脾气，拍拍爸爸肩膀说哎呀你别着急，他举着手机正等对面接通，听到这话才稍微平静下来。

也不知道是场地信号不好还是对方故意捉弄他，五分钟内重复了三遍同样的话，语调逐渐拔高，“就是普通的，细的，简单绑个马尾...我不会扎丸子头...不是带水果图案的那种！”

全圆佑当时整个脑袋都被该死的发圈占满了，没注意宥艺在旁边和谁聊起来，等他终于挂断电话从放洗漱用品的侧袋里找到目标，才发现女儿的头发已经被扎好。

“别说刚刚有小精灵飞过去把你的发圈修好了”

演员满是不解，才从一个泥塘里拔出脚来又踩入新的沼泽，宥艺摇摇头，发尾就左右摇晃磨蹭耳朵，全圆佑顺着她手指的方向视线追到门口。

“是那个哥哥给我绑的”

一件灰色卫衣。短暂时间里他只能捕捉到这个。

“他随身带了发圈？”

“对呀，他从手腕上褪下来给我的”

大概是另一个带女儿来参加节目的年轻父亲，全圆佑边整理行李箱边慢悠悠地想，觉得不对劲，他扣上锁扣提起拉杆交到宥艺手里，手掌合住女儿薄薄的肩膀。

“那等下录制开始前记得带爸爸过去谢谢人家，还有，要叫叔叔”

宥艺拖着箱子走了几步，小声嘀咕。

“才没有那么好看的叔叔”

/  
挺普通的录制流程，全圆佑在所有家长里咖位算中等，平时在片场怎么样现在就怎么样，不过分出头，也不刻意放低自己去讨好谁。大概是因为现场有不少小家伙的缘故，气氛整体还算融洽，以孩子为中心开启的话题比爸爸们讨论自身成就来得容易。

“还没找到呢”

全圆佑在录影间隙弯下腰整理女儿翻折的裙边，宥艺从进棚开始视线就飘来飘去，走到爸爸划定的半径边缘向外张望。

“他不在这里”，小女孩有些泄气地鼓起脸颊。

“会不会看漏了，这里这么多叔叔”

“是哥哥”，宥艺蹙着眉头强调，全圆佑随口应付好好好是哥哥，把女儿抱起来坐在自己臂弯好让她有个更高的视野，“现在看到没”

宥艺撑着爸爸肩膀更认真地搜索了一遍，“还是没有”，语气沮丧得能拧出水来。

或许是哪个艺人的随行助理，不然就彻底是个路人，又想到刚才那个地方没有工作证应该进不去，全圆佑看着淡粉色的几圈缠绕，疑惑越堆越高。

饭点发了盒饭，吃完休整一会儿又要一起移动到下个录制地点，全圆佑正眯着眼睛认认真真从餐盒里挑出宥艺不爱吃的水果椒，旁边的女儿突然从椅子上跳下来朝对面用力挥手。

“漂亮哥哥！”

她奶声奶气朝谁喊着，全圆佑吓得筷子都滑掉，对方小跑过来站到父女两人面前时他还在弯腰捡拾，突然抬头供血不足的眩晕加上那人又刚好站在逆光里，他就这么直愣愣地盯着人家的脸看过漫长的一分钟。

确实是哥哥。女儿说得对。

确实挺漂亮。女儿说得对。

附近有什么生存战的录影棚吗，全圆佑虽然不懂偶像这回事，但公司有派人去参加，刚入职的小助理又迷得很，看到年轻漂亮的脸就很自然地往那个方向联想。

可年轻男人胸口坠着工作牌，明明白白写了是节目组的一员，全圆佑站起来伸出手去，结果被对方双手握住，用力摇晃几下。

“您好您好，我是，呃...父女关系调解员，他们给我取的不是我自己的意思，听起来怪怪的是不是，总之...之后请多多关照！”

他讲话又急又跳还一直在笑，没等全圆佑问到名字又慌里慌张地跑掉，好像另一边有人催他回去，刚刚被握着的手下一秒就被空气包裹。

总之是莫名其妙。

“就说是哥哥吧”

宥艺扯扯爸爸的袖口，语气有点雀跃，颇为满意地坐下来开始和午饭里的花椰菜战斗。

全圆佑没对接到女儿的电波，他在想别的事。

那个人知道自己笑起来嘴巴会变成爱心形状吗？

tbc.


	2. 酸奶味小鱼软糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文俊辉侧过身蜷起来膝盖贴近胸口，在五月逐渐升温的昏沉中困倦地想着，一只陆地龟慢吞吞从浅滩爬过。

2/酸奶味小鱼软糖

/  
文俊辉最近过得不算顺心，月初刚和谈了小半年的男友分手，错在对方所以发邮件让前任抽时间过来把东西搬走否则定时清空逾期不候，利落敲下回车，字里行间显不出一点难过。

不是第一次被丢进这样的恋爱，次数多了就能轻易消化沮丧，整理出全套方法好让自己能够立刻将对方从生活里剔除，他也许看人不准但绝不会和人做无谓的感情消耗，所以痛快拔出细刺，带着伤口逃走。

反正总会愈合，只要时间足够。

为什么好的人总会选择错误的人约会，他躺在撤掉单边卧具的双人床上把自己摆成大大的一，盯着前任挑的吊灯发呆，电影台词就从天花板上浮出来。

说不上多喜欢那部青春片，看到最后只记得公路隧道里的摇滚乐和男二黑色卷发下脆弱的侧脸，现在细想却不失为一种现实映射，用黑白默片的讽刺气氛一点点勾勒出画面。

文俊辉常被人打趣是容易轻信别人的天真笨蛋，热恋期对方只投入百分之七十骗他说是全部他也就真的相信，挖空自己也要凑出百分百的喜欢递回去，朋友看出不对等的倾斜悄悄提醒他还很不服地反驳，爱是流动的怎么可以拿去称量，要是大家都计较得失那世界真会完蛋的。

咀嚼几次失败恋爱，争吵总是混淆沉默着流入暗渠，浪漫的部分依旧明亮，旁人就对他的快乐信以为真，不然为什么总在笑着，好像无论遇到多烂的人都可以开始新生活。

反正曲折是他自己的，他就是愿意独自咀嚼苦果，然后摘到更酸的下一颗。

不过这个吊灯确实难看。

要换掉才行。

文俊辉侧过身蜷起来膝盖贴近胸口，在五月逐渐升温的昏沉中困倦地想着，一只陆地龟慢吞吞从浅滩爬过。

幼儿园六月开始放暑假老师小孩都一样，回绝了同事日托班的邀请理由是想和男友一起出国旅游，分了手才知道对方今年的公休其实早就背着他悄悄用掉。

将近三个月的空白悬在头顶其实不是什么好事，刚开始适应的同居生活不仅空间被挖去一半，对恋爱的信任感也坍塌下相同形状的一块，像失足跌进落叶厚盖的陨石坑，在与沮丧恋情交集的狭窄区间里往下陷落。

他就在这样的陷落里抓住那根藤蔓。

/  
节目筹备人提出创新点——亲子真人秀总局限在父女间的互动，教育方式的偏差常被忽略，如果能引入专业幼教人员对突发状况进行整理和疏导，不仅能够及时调解节目中出现的亲子矛盾，还能向大众提供一种教育的参考模式。

逃避空闲投出简历，收到面试邮件文俊辉一口奶茶差点呛住，忙碌总能挤走孤独于是立刻将自己丢进事前准备里，他确实优势明显，真的拿到这份工作也没多少欣喜的恍惚，这是我应得的，他在该自信的地方就会百分百确定。

但文俊辉没想到自己需要上镜，以为顶多是在拍摄空隙见缝插针给家长开小课，直到被化妆师拉到明亮镜子前开始细致打底他才反应过来，被粉刷扫到眼睑痒痒想打喷嚏。

虽然挺早就确定了自己的性向，也有意识地进行身体管理，平时面对的是不讲道理又直白敏锐的小孩，就算好奇也不能经常化妆，偶尔在Drag Queen的私密聚会上才有机会把脸交给朋友去涂抹。

“脸这么好看个子又高，没想过做艺人吗”

化妆师递过发圈让他绑起刘海，没什么意图地和他闲聊，文俊辉听到夸奖干着嗓子哈哈两声，说比起大人自己更擅长和孩子相处，做园内明星幼教也挺好。

转出房间来到大厅，还没开始录制大家都在各自的位置上忙碌穿梭，文俊辉站在角落，被对角线里一对父女抓去注意。男人握着手机费力强调着什么，语速很快又刻意压着音调讲话，他视线一直往那边飘，不小心就和小女孩对上眼神。

只是匆忙的一个触碰还没来得及打出漂亮的结，文俊辉的幼师雷达精确捕捉到女孩蓬松的两侧鬓发看上去很像绑马尾留下的痕迹，本来应该绑好的现在披散下来，旁边还有个心急火燎的爸爸。

是发圈走失案件——他立刻敲定，径直走过去，在离对方还有几米远的地方把自己压成薄纸一样的汤姆猫，紧贴墙壁水平移动。

他确实很会和孩子相处，谈话间就把之前扎过刘海落在手腕的发圈环到女孩发尾，这种事在幼儿园里实在常见，总有小姑娘散着半边长发抽抽搭搭跌进怀里让他帮忙绑头发，边分麻花辫边问又和谁抢毛绒邦尼啦，绑到最后一圈也能哄好八成。

旁边的男人还在和行李箱卡涩的隔层拉链置气，没分半点注意力过来，文俊辉也不想被当做可疑人物，和小女孩挥挥手轻声说过再见，视线顺着她小巧的肩膀落到年轻爸爸的侧脸。

刻薄的仿佛会割伤手指的颧骨，紧抿的唇线，短暂视觉停留里两道艰深印痕，熟悉，却不是以这样直观的声色。

光尘狭窄浮动，汽水黏腻粘着鞋底。

是那个演员！

文俊辉终于记起来，虽然比起文艺片他更喜欢好莱坞爽片，被朋友胁迫着——以男友加班失约不能浪费电影票的理由——靠碳酸饮料才撑过调色清淡的两个钟头，在给到全圆佑那个角色一个沉默特写之后他凑到朋友耳边悄悄评价:哇这人长了好薄情的一张脸。

他继续搜索词条打开新的窗口，知道演员有一段不算成功的婚姻，女儿的抚养权在前妻那边，演艺走学院路线所以直到最近才被大众发现。

文俊辉把刚才看见的画面与网页上的字符比对一遍，难怪会显出这么露骨的局促，可——他又点开全圆佑个人账号里发布的庆生照片，明明是自己的生日，他却根本没有注意镜头，只顾托稳蛋糕让女儿吹蜡烛，笑着皱起鼻尖。

只是不够熟练不是不可以，文幼师没费什么力气就得到这结论，在宥艺隔着大半个场地朝自己挥手的时候跑过去，握住那人手掌用力摇晃，一句没能坦白的。

别苦着脸啦，当好爸爸又不难，我可以教你。

文俊辉彼时并没意识到这种古怪的搭救心理来源于何处，他只是迫切地需要逃出刚经历一次小型塌方的生活，而全圆佑慌乱无措地站在那儿，很难不向他伸出手去。

/  
虽说要教他，可实际在拍摄现场他们能聊天的机会并不多，不是只有一对亲子需要关注，文俊辉坐在监控屏后尽可能保证照顾到每一块屏幕，只是会在全圆佑和宥艺的那块上多停留几秒。

今天拍的是趣味百家宴，聚集之后导演公布规则，爸爸和孩子要在不进行任何沟通的前提下挑选食材，爸爸只能使用孩子带回的食材进行制作，也不能互相分享除去调味料的任何东西(包括烹饪方法和食材)。

宥艺在哨声响过之后有一瞬间的怔愣，跑向摆放食材的长桌也显得迟疑，全圆佑卷起手掌喊宥艺加油没关系随便拿，不论拿什么回来爸爸都会做出好吃的东西！

文俊辉对他可靠的评价挂起来还没超过五分钟就被本人摘下，大小不一的蔬菜切块和错误的食物搭配全都指向一个方向——全圆佑他，根本就不会做饭。

好在综艺本身就是要打破规则才会做得有趣，隔壁流理桌的爸爸看他这边实在进行不下去，明里暗里帮了不少忙，在长桌底下偷偷帮他处理食材，让小朋友跑来跑去传递正确顺序。

宥艺挑的肉类是鱼，装在塑料盆里不小的一只，鱼鳃开开合合，全圆佑让女儿站在自己身后利落砍下鱼头，刮干净鳞片放进锅里油煎，只是神色看上去不太自然。

大人小孩热热闹闹围了一桌，全圆佑其他菜做得差强人意试过一口就没有后续，鱼意外煎得蛮好，转一圈就要见底，宥艺时不时偏过脸留意爸爸的表情，努力伸筷夹住最后一块鱼肉就往全圆佑碗里摆。

他惊喜于小女孩摆出的维护姿态，把刺仔细挑过反复确认之后又放回她碗里，“爸爸不吃海鲜，宥艺是不是忘啦”

这段对话虽然小声但因为有麦克风的关系还是被收录进去，文俊辉看着屏幕上宥艺没精打采的样子心里拧皱一秒，忌口爱好这些在普通家庭可以信手拈来的习惯在他们这里似乎行不通，没能好好交流，也不能简单把过错归咎。

/  
调解屋——其实更像由背景板搭建出的半封闭空间，父女们单独或是一起在这里和调解员交流当日录制细节，有值得赞扬的优点也有需要指出的误区，但好在文俊辉本身没有攻击力，整个过程还是轻松更多。

全圆佑的顺序在最后，他心里打鼓，不知道那个调解员会怎么看待自己的差劲表现，菜烧得一塌糊涂，饭席间又无意识惹宥艺不开心，她本来是想照顾爸爸才分鱼过来，可偏偏是鱼，要是当时忍住不适自然吃掉就好了。无数细小的失误把他引向更消极的方向。

文俊辉正在整理领口的麦克风，见他们进来站起来向全圆佑问好，又蹲下来问宥艺今天过得怎么样，小女孩扁着嘴摇头，“我以后都不吃鱼了”

他极快地和全圆佑交换眼神，对方那张“看上去很薄情”的脸上又露出那种无措的慌张。

“鱼是很好的东西，吃了会变得超——级聪明”

“爸爸不吃我就不吃”

“那他为什么不吃，你要问问他呀”

幼师拖长音调和女孩讲话，余光瞥到全圆佑在被点名之后挺直腰板，双手搭在膝盖上端正坐好 认真回答。

“不是过敏，我只是不太喜欢海鲜的口感和味道”

文俊辉点头，将话题引向别处，最后布置一份家庭作业——在下次录制前父女两人都要把对方的基本喜好记熟，列出表单反复背诵，有时间就来抽查。

全圆佑在录制结束的走廊里被人拉住，下意识牵紧宥艺的手，看到来人才安下心来，说一句“文老师还有什么事吗”

对面的年轻男人埋着头在背包里翻翻找找好像在思考如何开始之后的对话，他从某个隔层里翻出糖果——一条独立塑纸包装的白色小鱼，稍微弯下腰和女孩聊天。

“刚刚宥艺说不想吃鱼是因为爸爸不吃，那如果爸爸吃了这颗鱼味的软糖，你就要重新开始吃鱼”

“是什么味道的？”

宥艺够下他摊开的手掌看那颗小鱼软糖。

“我记得是金枪鱼”

文俊辉依然用柔软语气，视线上移和全圆佑对视，演员不清楚他的意图，只能困惑回望。

“又不是真的”

“可它有鱼味”，他重复一遍又向他摊开手掌，“爸爸愿意为宥艺试一试吗”，他神色诚恳，看不出丝毫诓骗的意味，全圆佑想想比起个人口味还是女儿不挑食比较重要，就把糖果从他的掌心拿走。

撕开包装，深呼吸，入口，咀嚼。

几乎在同时文俊辉呱唧呱唧开始鼓掌还哄着宥艺也一起，用挑高八度的兴奋语气，哇你看你爸爸是不是超棒超勇敢！

全圆佑被站在自己面前的一大一小两个捧场精的热烈掌声搞得晕乎乎，嚼了半天才意识到自己正陷在一场可爱欺诈里，软糖哪里会生产什么金枪鱼口味。

文俊辉轻快地冲他眨了眨眼睛，无声比出嘴型。

是酸奶哦。

tbc.


	3. 喜欢男孩的人目前有两个

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在文俊辉提供的视角柔软的望远镜里，宥艺不再是难以捉摸又敏感易碎的小小生命体，他能够更自然地同她交谈，发现她崭新又初具形状的灵魂里有与自己相似的色彩。

3/喜欢男孩的人目前有两个

/  
海鲜风波过后文俊辉好像才真正和全圆佑熟悉起来，有时他在场边旁观，全圆佑会有意识地在人群中寻找他然后递出询问眼神，那双狭长的狐狸似的眼睛传达出犹疑的不确信，文俊辉笑着向他点头，伸直手臂比OK。

其实还不太习惯这份无限的信任感，说不上负担，只是——他咬着浮在饮料里的条纹吸管想——太频繁了。

就像现在这样，全圆佑在手机键盘上键入飞快，他好像专门为宥艺建了一个文档，嘴里低声重复着刚刚和文俊辉讨论的话题，转成字符保存下来。

他低下头，露出毛茸茸的发顶，肩膀因为打字的关系没能放松紧绷成两条直线，眼镜卡在高挺鼻梁，滑落前一秒用手背轻巧推抵上去。

这形象和电影里的全圆佑有距离，银幕上的男人精密冷漠像一勾弯刀投下的阴影，过低的温度，仅是触碰都会冻伤。

可他现在是那么——那么柔软，于是文俊辉也斜倚墙壁，很柔软地看过去像看正努力完成手工作业的小男孩，慌张迫切，笨拙又可爱。

虽然笨拙占比更多。

原本只是到艺人居住的楼层给大家送驱蚊贴，刚进走廊就看见宥艺抱着手臂站在门外，女孩气呼呼鼓着脸像只水蜜桃，细细的眉毛紧蹙，整个人靠在墙上折成一个钝角。

文俊辉留了个心眼，先送完别的房间才折返到门口，在宥艺面前蹲下来尽可能让视线平齐，怎么啦，他把驱蚊贴藏在掌心翻过手背让她猜，问得轻巧。

“爸爸是笨蛋”

女孩敛着睫毛嘟囔，软软的指尖在他手背上来回点了几下，文俊辉笑着把印了维尼图案的圆贴递给她，随后站起来摁响门铃，全圆佑很快来应，把一大一小迎进来之后又站在行李箱旁发愣。

手忙脚乱的父亲，敞开的儿童箱，被翻乱的行李，再加一只气鼓鼓的水蜜桃。似曾相识的场景。

“这次要找什么？”

文俊辉轻车熟路走到箱子另一边蹲下，在翻动东西前仰起脸来问他，全圆佑不自然地咳了几声，在拥挤的过道里向后跌坐，神色尴尬。

/  
无非是和前妻的又一次较劲，公务出差的女人在另个城市指挥全圆佑收拾宥艺的衣服要求他接通视讯，让拿哪件就拿哪件不能随便乱收。

“有什么大不了的不就是小女孩的衣服”

事实证明每一次对小女孩的轻视前提都会导致严重后果，颜色冲突款式重叠毫无风格可言，全圆佑把几件衣服在女儿身上比来比去，小心翼翼试探:宥艺觉得这样可以吗，再好脾气的姑娘也不能忍受难看搭配即使她只有六岁，于是宥艺尖叫一声逃进走廊，被文俊辉用精灵球捕捉。

“全先生平时不太自己搭衣服吧”

文俊辉抱着膝盖歪过头很促狭地笑，全圆佑在他弯起来的眼睛里脸颊逐渐涨红，他吞吞吐吐为自己辩驳，“我也是拍过时尚画报的”

“他们帮你选的不算，而且你看上去就是一款运动服会不同颜色买几套的那种人”

“舒服不就行了”

全圆佑托了托眼镜，含糊着回应，平时很少有人和他聊到这种问题，反正除去工作他几乎不会出门社交，在片场也几乎是穿角色的服装，所以扮演自己反而生疏，也更容易懈怠。

“只要你以后想和宥艺一起生活就不能只在乎舒服”

文俊辉说这话的时候没有看他，只低头把衣服一件件摊开尝试搭配，要改变的，从单身男人变成合格父亲就是一连串惯有习惯的牺牲，他应该做好准备。

“我有想法了，但具体穿起来怎么样还要看，先换上再调整”

“哦哦，好”

他一边应着一边把坐在床边摇晃双腿的宥艺牵下来站好，拽着袖子开始脱牛仔外套的时候文俊辉腾地站起来捂住自己眼睛几乎是用吼的:全圆佑你不是吧你居然要在外人面前给自己女儿换衣服吗！！

演员被他一声斥责撞得愣在原地，左边衣袖脱也不是拉也不是尴尬卡在肩膀，宥艺单手叉腰气是不气了只是有点无奈——爸爸怎么又被漂亮哥哥训了。

“我以为...嗯...你和宥艺应该很熟啊”

“根本就不是熟不熟的问题！！”

文俊辉蒙着眼睛急得站在原地大喊，从指缝里看到宥艺的衣服还好好穿着才放下手在房间里绕了几圈，最后从全圆佑的床上掀起被子拎着两角整个垂下，在父女和自己之间撑开一道柔软屏障。

“先换那条黑白波点的裙子。宥艺听哥哥说哦，今天爸爸做得不对但你要记住，不论什么时候都不能在外人面前脱掉自己的衣服”

他的声音被棉花滤过比平时更软，紧拽着被角指节泛白，因为上抬的姿势不能保持太久很快就开始摇晃，却始终没有坍塌，坚定像城墙。

“在你面前也不行？”

女孩陷在绸布间闷闷地反问。

“不行，除了爸爸妈妈之外都不可以。换好了就蓝色牛仔衬衣”

“很熟的人也会是坏人吗”

“嗯...就算你爸爸和女巫是认识了很多年的朋友，她还是会用毒纺针扎睡美人的手指呀，坏人就是坏人，不会因为熟不熟就改变的”

“我怎么不知道你认识女巫”

宥艺的问题一个接一个飞掷过来，这次是对着全圆佑，演员一边听他们讲话一边仔细编系女儿衬衫上的繁复丝带，被突然点名动作也没停下来。

“哥哥在假设，除了这个之外都是对的，晚点我们再聊这个好不好”，全圆佑捏了捏女儿软软的脸蛋，又最后一次整理蓬松裙摆，站起来拉住被角，“文老师休息吧”

听到他这么说对面就放手，整床被絮的重量全都移到他手里，确实不轻，他将两角对折又从中间折下，文俊辉正捏着因为高举变酸痛的手臂嘴巴变成O型疲惫吐气，宥艺跑到他面前活泼地转了个圈，裙摆展开像只蝴蝶。

“那我要帮你编辫子咯”，文俊辉在床沿坐下把宥艺抱到自己旁边灵巧解下草莓发圈绷在指尖，又偏过脸问旁边的演员，“全先生不来学吗”

宥艺抖动肩膀发出咯咯的笑，全圆佑调出手机摄像站在女儿和调解员后面录制编发教程，十四比九的画面里有文俊辉三分之一后肩颈象牙色的一片，干净指尖在女孩乌黑的发丝间跳跃，最后让金属草莓落在发尾。

“录好没？”

文俊辉在屏幕里扭头问他，向下的视角里眼尾飞扬，全圆佑好像被顺着这道曲弧滑出的星星砸中手腕，画面出现几帧晃动。

他按下保存键，又返回相册查看视频确实存在，送文俊辉出门时捏按了几下他的手臂，“会很酸吗”，只是关心，对方却露出被电到的模样，飞快眨动眼睛假装无意往走廊迈出半步。

“没事没事，您去忙”

怎么又用回您了刚刚生气的时候明明都叫了全名，全圆佑合上门对骤然拉开的距离很不满意。

怎么回事啊不知道捏手臂有性暗示吗，文俊辉头顶蒸汽在走廊里快步疾走，等不及电梯停靠，一头栽进消防通道。

/  
交换社交账号之后才发现原来就住在同个城市，车程不到半小时，全圆佑想找文俊辉借几本幼教相关的书，他最近又在准备新戏，发出能在市里停留的日期，对方删删减减很久最后发来一句:那天家里有事不太方便约在外面见。

>一整天都？

>也不是...就是要等，不知道要耽误多久

全圆佑当时也没多想就回一句。

>我可以直接去你家拿

这次停顿的时间更长了。

>让艺人上门取货没关系吗？

[猫咪瑟缩]

>是我在请你帮忙当然没关系

>那就麻烦您跑一趟啦

>“你”

>麻烦你！

>嗯

日历翻过几页，全圆佑泊好车从副驾驶拎下一瓶葡萄酒，并不算正式邀约，可两手空空到人家家里未免太不近人情，更何况年轻男人不知多少次驾驶银光闪闪的宇宙飞船救他离开困境。

在文俊辉提供的视角柔软的望远镜里，宥艺不再是难以捉摸又敏感易碎的小小生命体，他能够更自然地同她交谈，发现她崭新又初具形状的灵魂里有与自己相似的色彩。

宥艺是他的女儿，他想她像在想一朵棉花糖，蓬松轻盈，拥有切近的甜蜜。

文俊辉住在三层，普通居民楼楼层低就没有安装电梯，楼道狭窄拥挤，他在二层到三层的转角和谁面对面遇到，对方捧着装了水晶吊灯的巨大纸箱没办法避让，于是他侧身贴近楼梯让出足够的空隙等他经过，顺便打量年轻男人托举动作下鼓胀漂亮的肌肉线条。

是从文俊辉家出来的吗？他模糊地想着，不紧不慢迈步向上。

“喔，来得正好”

幼师穿着舒适站在门口迎他，说是送人出门好像也没错，衣袖高高挽起来好像刚从整理中抽身，全圆佑决定保留心中疑问只将葡萄酒递到他手里，站在玄关更换主人提前放好的拖鞋。

他趁文俊辉冲泡茶饮的空隙坐在沙发上缓慢逡巡一遍视线可及的房间，察觉到熟悉的空洞。

空，不是一贯独居的空，是不久前有人离开还没来得及填补的怪异缺失，即使面前都是单人份的用具，仔细再看就会发现隐在边缘二分之一的阴影。

他真的熟悉。

在沉默中达成无法继续生活下去的共识之后前妻带着宥艺从家中仓促搬离，趁他在外辗转拍戏将东西收走大半，剩下极小一部分散落在厅室各处变成关系终结的证据。落在床底的卡通画片，抽屉里几双玻璃丝袜，花洒下用过三分之一的沐浴香波，浴缸边缘翻倒的橡皮小鸭。

全圆佑始终记得那个夜晚他拖着满箱的疲惫回来，被锁过三道的门里外是同样浓稠的黑暗，没有声响，没有爱人，呼吸被放大一圈一圈贴着耳膜震荡，他平静地给植物浇水，平静地把衣服放进机器清洗烘干，平静地打开全部灯盏好让光能够塞满所有孤独的缝隙。

这里一定发生了相似的事情，又似乎和自己的经历错差开来，没有一面颜色鲜亮的墙纸，沙发靠枕是单调的四方式样，矮几上也没有任何一件碎花布艺。

刚刚在楼道里遇到的年轻男人突然蹦出来，健康的小麦肤色，鸭舌帽的阴影遮住眼睛只露出一半侧脸——也足够判断为帅气。

一个新的念头雾那样弥散又云那样聚集，全圆佑觉得自己似乎踏上一块禁地，本身并没有随意窥探他人隐私的癖性，可对方是文俊辉，他忍不住要确定。

不知道是这个念头在他脑子里盘旋发出的声音太响，还是惯有的敏感让文俊辉在对视的瞬间意识到他的察觉。

反正迟早会知道的不如。

“啊——如果你实在要问的话”，他将冰茶递过去，露出一个不要求被理解也不愿意隐瞒的笑，“我喜欢男人”

tbc.


	4. 在心动被发明之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生活重叠在很小的板块漂浮在冰面上不知道什么时候就会因为温室效应融化掉的关系，用钉子敲进去是一定会碎裂的，连表面的完整都无法保留，缝隙大到够北极熊塞进爪子抓鱼。

4/在心动被发明之前

/  
文俊辉很少主动向谁出柜，虽然不至于遮掩自己的性向，但如果没谁问起就也没必要将它变成特立独行的名片逢人递送，这是他的自由。

他甚至忘了那晚和全圆佑的聊天是如何结束的，听到自己喜欢男人时他是什么表情，惊讶还是嫌恶，或是根本没有聊天，彼此沉默地对望了一会儿之后交换酒和书本就匆忙道别。

到底为什么会向他出柜呢？

文俊辉点开停在那天下午见面前的聊天记录，最近因为全圆佑进组的缘故缺了一次录制，没办法在片场见面也不需要调解父女关系，他们好像又变成发一句问候都会显得唐突无理的陌生人，句号下落的方式太干脆，又太理所当然了。

还是本来他们就应该保持浅而安全的关系，不涉及性向，未来和更深的东西，将谈话的重心沉沉压在真人秀的录音棚里，任何一支生发的绮思都要及时斩断，不管这绮思将往怎样的方向发展。

宥艺最近怎么样，会因为没有和爸爸沟通又变疏远吗，会主动给在片场的爸爸打电话吗，会说什么，会在全圆佑哑着声音哄她开心的时候发出咯咯的笑吗。

他被这些念头扰地烦了，踢开被子坐在床上发呆，最开始只是为了不让自己在伤心里陷得更深才去应聘这份工作，结果现在却让那对父女，让全圆佑轻易攻占进来，用他低下头时毛茸的发顶，镜片后面闪烁无措的表情，被女儿夸赞之后皱着鼻尖笑起来的样子。

老实说全圆佑和他历任男友完全不同，因为年长几岁又经过婚姻，待人接物总是显得笃定稳当，在和女儿拌嘴时又露出幼稚的计较，和透过荧幕看不一样，扁平视觉下可供解读的范围很窄，真正与他相处之后才觉得饱满，好和坏的地方都普通，像是能够放心去爱的人。

生活重叠在很小的板块漂浮在冰面上不知道什么时候就会因为温室效应融化掉的关系，用钉子敲进去是一定会碎裂的，连表面的完整都无法保留，缝隙大到够北极熊塞进爪子抓鱼。

也许是重心被刻意移到这份工作遇到了不错的人所以产生错觉，好像又喜欢上错误的人，对方什么都好只是不喜欢男人，文俊辉揉着头发又倒回枕头里用被子盖住脑袋。

本可以不动声色发酵这份关系独自咀嚼酸或甜的果，只要不展示给谁就是不存在于这颗星球的密恋，慷慨为那对可爱父女提供生活意见直到小小的家庭重新被填补上缺口，那时候我也一定已经遇到正确的人。

而现在文俊辉竖起来映照未来的镜子已经被他自己打碎了，都不用特意确认态度，全圆佑在社交平台上的沉默已经能够说明一切。

要怎么办呢，之后在现场会频繁地遇见，调解环节是节目亮点就算剪辑过不会每对家庭都放进正片，可只要录制就有面对面聊天，他会不会不小心把我的事情说出去，虽然不是故意那万一真的无心，舆论还没有宽容到这样的地步广播传媒更是如此，那么，辞职？

但辞职，他一件事一件事前因后果叠着想，宥艺好不容易和爸爸的关系有缓和，中途离开接手的人能够完全理解这对父女的相处模式吗，不仅是他们，还有其他同样信任着自己的父亲和孩子，好像并不是能够轻易逃离的状况。

如果没有喜欢他就好了，可心动形成的过程本来就沉默又轻巧，在无声的坠落和失重的停滞中等待发明，在不知道自己会被叫做宇宙的前提下爆炸，与心动在同一条轨迹上运行。

果然还是该辞职吗，他无意识咬住指节望着被夜风掀起一角露出悬在楼外的月亮，任凭念头像吸水的海绵那样紧缩又膨胀，在潮湿和干燥间反复重演，直到陷在被子里的手机屏幕震动着亮起光来。

是全圆佑的来电。

/  
等文俊辉急急忙忙来到学校门口已经过了周五离校的高峰时段，坐在教学楼阶梯上的宥艺在零星几个等待家长的小不点里格外显眼，看到他在门外，女孩抬起手来用力摇晃了两下，背起放在旁边的书包脚底下踩了弹簧那样快步向他走来。

文俊辉本想往里走两步接住她，却被门卫拦住，看起来很慈祥的大叔对待陌生的社会人士冷硬又警惕，非要他在访客登记簿留下姓名号码，听到他说:“我是宥艺爸爸的朋友来接她放学”之后还是没有放松，非要找本人确认是否属实，全圆佑还没收工，经纪人接的电话，反复确认几遍之后才收起戒备神情，点头放行。

“小文老师！”

宥艺背着书包铁盖笔盒撞着书本叮当乱响，两只手都拉住文俊辉的手前后摇晃着，小文老师引她往外走了几步，站在女孩身后熟练地帮她编好蓬松起来的发辫，摘下书包单肩背好，又揉了揉她的脑袋。

“宥艺今天累不累呀”

“嗯——有一点，但见到小文老师就不累啦”

女孩声音细细黏黏，有轻巧的质感，指尖有几道水性笔未干的痕迹应该是刚刚结束美术课，手指掌心语气都柔软，像小猫从心上走过。

“周末留宿要用的东西都带好了没？”

他又问，宥艺抬起手拍拍他肩上鼓鼓的背包，很跳跃的音调，“都收好啦，妈妈列了清单我自己收的”

“真棒！”

手牵着手走出一个街口，宥艺左看右看辫子也跟着摆动，发尾扫着文俊辉松松搭在她肩上的手臂，“你把车停在哪儿了？”女孩抬起脸问他。

“我没有车，所以宥艺今天要和我一起搭公交哦”

本来以为习惯乘私家车出行的女孩多少会对公共交通有点畏惧，但宥艺看起来惊喜，眼睛一下子亮了将他的手攥得紧紧，遇到公交站牌就跑过去，我们在这站坐吗！看他摇头又丧气地走过来拉着他的手指继续走，到下一站又故技重施。

周五的公交车向来拥挤，礼让老人排在最后上车的结果就是没有空座，文俊辉自己站一站倒是没关系，他更担心宥艺能不能拉好扶手，所以从在车厢站定之后就拢住她的肩膀，将女孩保护在自己手臂舒展的半径里。

宥艺透过车窗望着外面飞速移动的街景，在一个红灯禁行的路口仰起下巴突然对他笑了，不紧不慢地说，“爸爸带我坐公交的时候也是这么揽着我的”

“是吗，我还以为他都是开车带你出来”

文俊辉也低下头温温柔柔和她讲话，想到全圆佑戴着眼镜口罩在拥挤的公交车上牢牢护着女儿不让她被挤到的样子，在宥艺看来一定很可靠。

“那次是和妈妈一起看电影，从商场出来之后爸爸忘记把车停在哪里，妈妈晚上还要开会就很生气地走掉了，爸爸也没有继续找车，带我坐公交回家”

宥艺讲得轻快好像是别人的事，会全家看电影应该在分开以前，能够轻易提起说明远没有放下，是一瓣一瓣淡灰色的阴影落在她尚浅的生命河流里，虽然成年人会尽力隐瞒争吵但孩子总能更敏锐地察觉到缝隙，她从深深的缝隙望到底，知道他们不再相爱却因为自己勉强维持着关系，因为无法讨论所以沉默，沉默到最后真的碎裂，他们还是她的爸爸和妈妈，却不再一起回家了。

“不过也有好事，那天爸爸带我去吃了快餐，平时妈妈都不让我吃的”

宥艺又笑了，手往回收搭在文俊辉的手背上，文俊辉看向窗外沉默了一会儿，轻轻捏了捏她的肩膀。

“下一站就下哦，带你去吃超——好吃的披萨”

/  
电话那边的声音听起来有些不确定，不知道是因为尴尬还是单纯在片场辗转的疲惫，全圆佑说自己要周日才能回来，宥艺的妈妈去外地开会没办法照顾宥艺，想要拜托文俊辉帮忙照顾一个周末，如果方便的话。

他当时是无法考虑方不方便这件事的，光是听着全圆佑的声音就已经让他脑子变得空白出现满屏幕滋滋作响干燥的雪花点，又聊了几句稍微找回一点精神才慌着答应好的，让全圆佑把地址时间注意事项发给自己，稍微有点急切地挂断通话。

之后发来的文字也很正常，好像之前空白的时间只是他悲观臆测的错觉，全圆佑没有提起任何关于那天的只言片语，发来一个系统自带鞠躬道谢的小猫贴图，然后是久违的晚安。

虽然知道妈妈会打理好一切但文俊辉还是过分积极地到商店里买了成套的儿童用品，从草莓牙膏到缀着花朵的毛巾，毛绒玩具商店的橱窗前站太久，等店员发现他想要上来推荐的时候又大步跑开。

晚上吃完披萨之后又在市中心逛了一会儿才回家，宥艺喝完碳酸饮料会一个劲儿地打嗝，一边推着小文老师让他别看自己一边偷偷憋气，文俊辉觉得后腰被软软贴着，是小小的手掌。

客房被用来推放杂物，要完全收拾干净是个大工程，文俊辉早就想好让宥艺睡主卧，自己去睡客厅的沙发，知道全圆佑在忙没办法及时查看消息，还是在每做一件事之后都录了短小的视频发过去，宥艺铲起一块披萨黏黏地拉出芝士，在路灯下蹦跳踩他的影子，对着镜子仔细刷着牙齿，拍完发出之后才发现自己也在镜子里，想撤回已经来不及。

卧具新换过，衣柜里薰衣草的香包味道沾到枕头上，文俊辉站在门外爽朗地问，“宥艺换好睡衣钻进被子了吗”，得到肯定答复之后才拧动把手走进去。

宥艺已经乖乖躺好，探出被子的红白条纹睡衣包裹着的手臂扁扁的，这张床够两个人睡她在里面就显得更小，鹅黄色的灯光笼住她线条柔和的脸庞，饱满的，像夏季的水果，有与生俱来的甜蜜预感。

“和爸爸发一条语音然后就睡觉吧”

他递过手机，宥艺摁下语音键简短叙述一遍今天发生的事，结尾说再见，对着话筒发出轻快的“啵”的声音，是晚安吻。

文俊辉笑吟吟地看她，在回收手机时意外受到不小的阻力，女孩紧紧拉住另一端。

“想听故事！”

幼教最不缺的就是故事，文俊辉答应着好呀，跪坐下来趴在床沿开始讲，宥艺听得认真，是不会用发问打断对方的性格，所以一个接一个完整又顺利，到第三个的时候文俊辉发现女孩躲在被子下面打了个哈欠，点了点她的鼻尖。

“困就睡吧，明天带你去玩”

女孩本来还在嘟囔着再一个再一个，这么说的时候眼睛已经睁不开了倦倦地阖起来，声音也开始打结，在睡眠的池塘里沉下去了。

文俊辉为女孩掖了掖被角，转身离开的时候被拽住手指，宥艺闭着眼睛说话也变黏，却还是坚持。

“爸爸很会挑吊灯的，让他帮你挑一个吧，这样空着，很...可怜”

女孩说完这句就跌进梦里，手指软软地垂下去，像一朵花从手中滑落，文俊辉仰起头看着那个悬在天花板上黝黑的空洞，心里有什么东西正柔软地膨胀起来。

tbc.


	5. 喜欢是在意的下个步骤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “吃完之后想去逛家居市场吗”
> 
> “哎？”
> 
> 年轻男人长得像猫感到诧异时也会像猫那样瞪圆眼睛望过来，文俊辉显然被这句噎到，咬着的面包松开了，顶部一圈绵绵的圆弧状的缺口，全圆佑看着觉得有趣，从旁边拿热饮给他，对方没注意区别抿住吸管喝一口下秒脸就皱起来，“...这不是我的”

5/喜欢是在意的下个步骤

/  
全圆佑叩着方向盘等待文俊辉的回讯，上次潦草结束的谈话和文俊辉平静的似乎包容了许多伤口的神情无数次浮现，缠住他的思绪，因为通讯设备管控严格留出恰好的空隙刚好卡在这件事之后，看上去好像是自己被他突然公开性向的行为吓到，在刻意切断联系。

惊吓当然不至于不如说他早有预感，文俊辉的表露只是印证了他的猜测，演艺圈里这样的人不在少数，该说是幼教老师独有的气质还是眼神的晃动泄露了秘密，全圆佑自觉会读人，并不是那么难懂的事。

只是思考文俊辉的频率超过了以往任何一个初识对象这件事让他有些紧张，年轻男人很有魅力，善良热情行事周全又足够漂亮，对孩子柔软对成人持重大方，解决了无数突发的亲子危机也是真的让他和宥艺的关系变得比曾经更融洽，单用言语和搭配的行动就可以达到这样的效果，像魔法。

可那次在家中和他见面，空荡居室四面传来孤独回声，好似掀开遮挡望见结痂的伤口，微笑背面有干涸的裂痕，他好奇他隐瞒的难过，不满足于目前已有的距离，他想再靠近文俊辉一点，再一点。

无论如何他们都迫切地需要一次长谈，至少他需要，来文俊辉家接宥艺回家自然能和他打个照面，信息发出去“如果今天没有安排的话可以找个地方好好聊聊吗”，看到女儿独自推开单元门跑出来老实说全圆佑有一点失望，但门关合前宥艺挥舞双手的可爱动作和拖着一辆粉色滑板车的文俊辉一起出现，填满视野的同时全圆佑在车前镜里确认到自己上扬的嘴角。

宥艺轻车熟路爬上副驾驶把安全带抓过来扣好，文俊辉将滑板车塞进后备箱也坐到后座，全圆佑直到锁好车门才放心，这次不会让他轻易跑掉。

女孩快活起来叽叽喳喳像小鸟，脸不断偏向爸爸汇报和小文老师一起度过的愉快周末，全圆佑找准合适时机做出反应:是吗真好哇，他以前对女儿隔着电话的报备不知道该如何处理总是平淡带过或者干脆沉默，现在已经能熟练运用跳跃语气甚至还会复述发问，和宥艺就某个细节小小争执一番，惹得女儿脸蛋涨红扁起嘴巴不理他。

和前座的热闹气氛比起来后座显得有些沉默，文俊辉好像故意选了正对全圆佑驾驶位的座位，侧过脸望窗外街景，不会主动加入父女的话题，隔三五分钟就查看一次手机上的信息，于是全圆佑从后视镜望过去只能看见对方毛茸茸的头顶。

“不过滑板车是怎么回事？”

在一个红灯禁行等候的间隙他丢出问题，女儿迅速扭过头和文俊辉交换眼神，不能说话于是混乱地做了几个手势然后同时开口。

“转盘游戏转到的！”“射击游戏射中的”

是很多年没有去过游乐园的全圆佑也能察觉出的笨拙谎言，他抬起眼睛，文俊辉因为慌乱和他在后视镜里撞上视线，这是他们今天的第一次对视，有趣的是文俊辉并不像他设想的那样很快将目光移开，而是保持这种借助镜面的对视直到车流开始移动才提醒，全先生。

全先生，全圆佑在心里默念一遍这个推拒意味明显的称呼，不明白文俊辉想把他推到哪里，好在宥艺没察觉到谈话中凸起的石子，又讲起昨天在书店看的绘本，轻巧覆盖过去。

/  
来到前妻居住的小区全圆佑要送宥艺上楼，文俊辉不想在车里等，环视一圈指了指街边的西点店说自己还没吃早餐，“需要给你带什么吗”，语气平静地问，全圆佑摇头的同时从后备箱取出滑板车，“我来之前吃过了，不过那家的咖啡面包很不错，可以试试”

以为是借口可能下楼发现人已经消失，全圆佑这么想着，看到倚靠车门正从纸袋里拿出面包嗅闻的文俊辉松了一口气，对方看到他靠近，拎起袋子晃了晃。

“给你带了红茶，面包...买二送一，就一起吃吧”

上车的时候文俊辉又想溜到后座，全圆佑扣住门锁赶在他扣动之前，“要吃东西的话还是坐前面比较方便”，替腾不出手来的人打开副驾驶的车门，文俊辉没办法反驳这句，乖乖钻进去将外带纸杯稳妥放进前后两个凹槽，全圆佑从另一边上车，两个人同时系扣安全带上半身朝中轴靠近，动作停顿几秒，好像在刻意错开呼吸。

各自埋头啃食面包到第五分钟，全圆佑觉得必须要说点什么才行，女儿不在，他和文俊辉之间的气氛立刻往微妙的方向滑坠。

他想了想。

“吃完之后想去逛家居市场吗”

“哎？”

年轻男人长得像猫感到诧异时也会像猫那样瞪圆眼睛望过来，文俊辉显然被这句噎到，咬着的面包松开了，顶部一圈绵绵的圆弧状的缺口，全圆佑看着觉得有趣，从旁边拿热饮给他，对方没注意区别抿住吸管喝一口下秒脸就皱起来，“...这不是我的”

“啊...对不起”

从微妙转向尴尬只需要一个动作十五秒。

“宥艺说你房间缺一盏吊灯让我帮你挑”

全圆佑说出口才想起来那盏被丢弃的吊灯他其实见过，狭窄楼道里避让到一侧，小麦肤色，男人鸭舌帽下帅气的侧脸，那道裂缝会是他吗。

“啊，那个啊”，文俊辉低头拨弄了一下纸袋边缘掉落的面包屑，重新抬起头又恢复了笑的表情，“没必要说去就去啦，有床头灯其实平时也用不到吊灯，宥艺应该是觉得那个黑黝黝的窟窿很吓人才这么说的”

“既然有时间”用新的补上难道不是更好吗，话还没来得及说又被文俊辉堵回去，幼教老师动作有些夸张地收拾好手头的东西发出稀里哗啦的声响，全圆佑静静看着他的动作，将话题转向别处。

“文老师之后有什么安排，我可以载你去”

“朋友办了个小型展览在城里，催了好几次但都没时间去，全先生要是没事的话可以一起”

“好啊”，全圆佑调出车载导航让他输地址，指尖悬在屏幕上字写到一半顿住了，“怎么了？”

“那个朋友和我一样，也是...没关系吗”

文俊辉屈起手指偏过脸谨慎观察他的表情，下巴的线条绷紧了好像在认真紧张，全圆佑要很努力克制自己才能不用手沾去对方唇角白色的一点面包屑，然后才反应过来对方在意的是什么。

“你先把地址输好”，他收回视线将注意力集中在右侧车道的状况，调转方向确认行驶在正确线路才重新开口，“我没有介意过这件事，从来都没有，虽然在演艺圈见过也听说过——不少，不过你是第一个当面对我出柜的，那天不知道做了什么反应让你觉得我介意，惊讶——有一点——当然的吧，但完全没有反感的意思”

“因为那天之后你都没有发消息来啊，就算不是想要和我聊天，关于宥艺的事也没有，我当然会以为”

文俊辉咬着纸杯的杯缘，吐字含糊。

“在剧组我不太爱用手机，容易分心，都是通过助理和外界联络，但比较重要的，比如拜托你照顾宥艺这种事我会直接联络，只是时机太巧了，不是你的原因”

幼教老师不知道怎么从全圆佑的解释里嚼出怪他自作多情的意思，确实他因为对方的沉默受挫甚至有辞掉调解员工作的想法，这么重的事情在全圆佑那边只是分量很轻的恰巧，没思考太多就蹦出一句。

“一拍戏就失联，这算什么，你离婚的原因？”

全圆佑听到他这么说也没生气，只是偏过脸看了他一眼——对方自知失言躲开他的视线，手指不安地捏着外套下摆发出窸窸窣窣的响动。

“之一吧”

全圆佑的前妻和文俊辉的前男友，不是目前能够大方讨论或者面对的问题，是隐私也是尚未张扬的暧昧，所以默契地停止，不让心动继续向下坍塌。

/  
停好车从地下车库来到开阔广场，本该有展览的地方只有空搭的架子，文俊辉也愣住，咦咦咦地嘀咕翻出手机拨通号码过去。

全圆佑托了托眼镜往周围看一圈，不远处有人正在安装展板，见文俊辉这边老打不通电话就自己先走几步想去问，走近才发现两个人正争执什么，拉扯以拥抱结尾，正准备叫文俊辉过来认人发现其中谁的身形有些眼熟，再一看，就是那天在走廊上搬运吊灯下楼的人。

怎么会有这么巧的事。

全圆佑还在反应如何处理尴尬状况，文俊辉已经掠过他身侧向那边快步走去，“明浩！”听到他这么喊，被抱住的稍显单薄的人抽出身来往前迎了几步，楼道里的男人在原地站稳只是抬起手来挥了挥，转身移动钢架拓开聊天的空间。

什么情况，文俊辉的前男友在和他的朋友——看起来还是关系很好的朋友交往，而他竟然，全圆佑在他身后慢慢挪着步子，衣服褶皱的延伸无法表露情绪，真的没关系吗。

“展览结束了？”

“什么啊，都说几次了下午才开始展出，你对我的事情上点心行不行”

“行行行”

拌了几句嘴，被叫做明浩的人才注意后面还有谁在，盯住脸仔细看了几秒嘴巴圆圆发出喔的声音，“这是那个，那个，我们前段时间看的电影里的那个！”

“全圆佑，你好”

演员自觉递送姓名，看起来是文俊辉的同龄人比自己年轻繁复礼节可以省去，年轻男人笑着介绍自己，又转身招呼棚内的人，“珉奎快出来，你不是很喜欢他演的电影吗！”

和上次匆忙瞥过的一眼不同，眼前的男人有着极具侵略性又容易评定的帅气，小跑过来握手掌心炽热看上去是热情的性格，全圆佑从容交谈心里却悄悄揣测，原来文俊辉喜欢这种类型的男人，又无端生出些比较的意思。

聊过几句从穿插的视线里看不出端倪，全圆佑不知道眼前三个人有什么纠结关系，彼此知道还是默许，不自觉就将文俊辉摆在低处涌不少怜惜过去，和显然处于热恋的情侣相比他就更孤独，全圆佑无数次偏移视线笼罩他的脸，被注视的人没有察觉，旁观者倒是看得清楚。

“啊说起来，有个架子珉奎一直装不好，俊辉帮忙看看是不是少了什么零件”

徐明浩从背后推了推男友的腰，虽然一头雾水但金珉奎还是往前迈步，麻烦俊哥和我来一下，两个人一前一后往侧面堆放材料的地方走，全圆佑没说话但视线一直追着，眉头蹙起来。

“你放心让他俩这么相处？”

“有什么不放心的”

徐明浩看了他一眼，脑子里飞快组织着什么。

“他们以前不是交往过吗”

啊哈，他几乎能确定全圆佑正在他们之间胡乱编织丝网，想象这么丰富不愧是演员，压抑笑意很难但徐明浩还是尽力压平嘴角决定不立刻公布答案，他实在好奇，也想为好友认真把关。

“嗯...我是无所谓，都是成年人没必要计较这些吧”，他拉开一罐汽水递到全圆佑手边，眼睛弯起来掩饰探究的本质，“倒是全先生，明明是局外人，为什么这么在意呢？”

“我不是在意，我只是觉得”

全圆佑矢口否认却在这里卡壳。

觉得，觉得什么，他确实没立场规定文俊辉和前男友保持怎样的距离，也没办法追究伤口留存的原因，更没理由干预文俊辉要和谁在一起，他们之间，并不是这样的关系。

这就是终点吗，他和文俊辉最亲密也就只能到达这里，许多禁区，无法涉足的脆弱时刻，凝望他的孤独却不能伸出手去，提起他的嘴角说没关系总有人会爱你陪伴你。

他想让他一直快乐地笑因为漂亮，因为文俊辉笑起来嘴巴会变成爱心的形状。

徐明浩在一旁留意到他陷入沉思的表情，轻轻叹气，将目光投向远处。

“全先生我就直接问吧，你——不用立刻回答我但请你一定要想——喜欢俊辉，是吗？”

tbc.

kmg:只是帮朋友搬了个吊灯就成坏男人了我好冤


End file.
